So Bye, bye, Miss American Pie
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: The day of Voldemort's death, set on one day every ten years. Set to the tune of American Pie. Ships: RHr light, HSusan Bones


_So, Bye, bye Miss American Pie_

_Author's Notes: At this moment I have a couple stories or chapters in development. I like this song and have been trying to figure out how I could make it work in the HP universe. American Pie lyrics property of Don McLean and HP characters property of JKR. Listen to the song while reading._

February 14, 1998, Hogwarts grounds

After the final battle with Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts to find someone waiting for him. They had started a relationship over the past year, finding solace in the fact that they were both on their own, and their friends were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

_long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while but February made me shiver with every paper I delivered, bad news on the door step, I couldn't take one more step, I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride but something touched me deep inside, the day, the music, died. So..._

She watched as her boyfriend left the castle, hopefully to end the war that was ripping the Wizarding world apart. So far the casualties had included Headmaster Dumbledore and several others, including her own Aunt, who was one of the first to fall. Finally after waiting for hours, he returned, bloody and scarred, but alive. She went down to the Entrance Hall to greet him.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

When Harry entered the castle he was almost knocked over by his girlfriend when she crashed into him. When she asked him if it was over, he could only smile and nod before he kissed her full on the lips. Then the new Headmistress entered the Hall while heading down to dinner when she saw them. Minerva was shocked at Harry's appearance before walking over. When she got close Harry looked up and requested that he be allowed to tell the school what had happened. Unknown to the couple, Susan's old boyfriend was watching them and then sadly walked away, he knew that Susan and Harry belonged together, just as he and Hannah belonged together.

_Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so, and do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your mortal soul and can you teach me how to dance real slow? Well I know that you're in love with him cuz I saw you dancin in the gym you both kicked off your shoes and I dig those rhythm and blues. I was a lonely teenage bronkin buck with a pink carnation and a pick up truck but I knew I was out of luck, the day, the music, died. I started singin..._

Susan took Harry up to the Hospital Wing so that he wouldn't collapse from his wounds. The battle had taken a lot out of him and it was incredible that he was still able to walk. After being forced to drink several potions and one Ogden's Fire Whiskey mixed with Weasely's Rye, Harry and Susan went back down to the Great Hall where everyone was eating. They had been told that there would be an announcement after dinner so everyone took their time, with Ron and Hermione not even noticing that Harry was missing all day. When Harry told the school of Voldemort's defeat everyone started cheering.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

Ten years after the war ended, Harry and Susan Potter went to Hogwarts to honour the fallen from both wars involving Voldemort. A line of statues had been set up, starting with Tom Riddle and ending with Oliver Ollivander, the last to die moments before Harry arrived to kill Voldemort. Their friends had patched things up with them, apologizing for ignoring them during the final months of the war. Harry just waved them off and retreated into a shell, only to have Susan bring him out. Eventually they got married and celebrated life, but they never forgot those that fell.

_Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rollin stone but that's not how it used to be, when the jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean and a voice that came from you and me, oh and while the king was looking down, the jester stole his thorny crown the courtroom was adjourned, no verdict was returned, and while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park and we sang dirges in the dark, the day, the music, died. We were singin..._

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

Twenty years after the war, Harry and Susan went back to the memorial, only this time seeing a large crowd there. As the pair walked over, they decided to pay their respects to their parents. They found some wild flowers and placed one at the statue of Susan's parents, her aunt, James, Lily, and then Sirius, honouring those that took care of them before and during the war, even if it was for a short time. They then heard music coming from the centre of the field, and upon hearing it Harry started to cry, remembering everything that had happened. Susan just comforted him and told him that it wasn't his fault that these people died.

_Helter Skelter in a summer swelter the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and fallin fast, its the land that falled on the grass the players tried for a forward pass with the jester on the sidelines in a cast, now the half-time air was sweet perfume while the sergeants played a marching tune we all got up to dance oh but we never got the chance oh as the players tried to take the field the marching band refused to yield do you recall what was revealed, the day, the music, died. We started singin..._

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

Thirty years after Voldemort's defeat, Harry and Susan were expecting their first grandchild when Harry remembered what he saw in his dreams: he kept seeing the final battle and the rage that he felt when he saw Voldemort for the final time. He nearly started crying before he saw his son and daughter in law bringing their child to see her grandparents.

_Oh and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again, so come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candle stick because fire is the devils only friend, oh and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clinched in fists of rage, no angel born in hell could break that satan's spell and as the planes climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial right I saw satan laughing with delight, the day, the music, died. He was singin..._

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

Forty years after the fall of Voldemort a new Dark Lord, was attacking the Wizarding world, and this time Harry wasn't on the front lines. He had visited the field one last time, in order to place a statue of his wife and their children and grandchildren, the first casualties of the new war. As he looked at the marble carving of Susan he decided that if she wasn't there with him, then he had no reason to live. The few people that still visited the site claim that they saw Harry shoot the killing curse at himself; others say that he dove into the lake that was nearby. However, that day Harry Potter died and a statue was placed beside his wife.

_I met a girl who sang the blues and I asked her for some happy news but she just smiled and turned away, I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before but the man there said the music wouldn't play and in the streets the children screamed, the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed but not a word was spoken, the church bells all were broken and the three men I admire most, the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they caught the last train for the coast, the day, the music, died, and they were singin..._

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

_They were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die._

_Author's Note: This was hard to write, since I tried to create a scene that matched the lyrics below it. I know that it doesn't really seem to flow that well in areas but I did my best. Review please._


End file.
